


A Steamy Shower

by SkittlesAddict



Series: Lesbian Snowbaz [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genderbend, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual, F/F, Femslash, Genderbend, Genderswap, Lesbians, queer girls are the best girls, shower scene cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesAddict/pseuds/SkittlesAddict
Summary: Sophie and Baz take their first shower. Things get pretty steamy - just not in the way you'd expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roses and Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699827) by [Dropsofarainbow219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropsofarainbow219/pseuds/Dropsofarainbow219). 



> Just a quick little Drabble after seeing a headcanon. Nothing too major, just lesbian snowbaz being fluffy and safe and coupley :) I haven't decided whether or not it's in the same universe as my other snowbaz fic - I guess you can decide for yourselves ;p

The first time Baz and Sophie shared a shower, it was about as awkward as could be expected.

Everything was fine to begin with - before the water was even on, things were getting steamy. Sophie was kissing Baz, doing something with her tongue that made Baz feel weak at the knees. And then, still kissing, they stumbled into the shower. Baz screamed.

"Snow! Crowley, the shower's nearly boiling! Why do you have the water so hot? Are you trying to melt me?"

Sophie at least had the audacity to blush. Although that might have just been the steam from the water.

"It's the middle of November! There's nothing wrong with a nice warm shower," Sophie protested.

"Yeah, a warm shower. Not a death trap! This is way too hot!" Baz complained. She recoiled from the scalding water and pressed her back up against the cool shower wall.

"Oh, so you think you know how to have a better shower? Go on then, show me how warm you like the water to be," Sophie said, crossing her arms.

Baz reached to the knob and turned the heat down to a bearable warmth. Sophie screeched and shied away from the water.

"Jesus, Baz! Why is it the North Pole in our bathroom? How can you possible keep warm in this? It's freezing!" Sophie shrieked.

"Calm down, Snow. This is a perfectly reasonable temperature for a shower," Baz replied, reaching for the shower gel (cherry-scented, Sophie's favourite) and cleaning her arms. Sophie scoffed.

"Seriously? Are you actually one of those superhero people who take cold showers and stuff?" Sophie asked, shivering slightly. Baz smirked.

"Yes."

*

Later that night, Sophie curled up behind Baz in their bed. (Sophie wasn't always big spoon - they switched it around pretty often.)

"I love you, you stubborn jerk," Sophie whispered into Baz's neck.

"I know," Baz whispered back, and she felt Sophie smile sleepily into her shoulder. "I love you too, Snow. Even if you do take obnoxiously hot showers."


End file.
